Melancholy Blues
by Dancelune
Summary: petite one shot sur mon couple préféré ^___^


Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : introspection

Couple : wuffy et zechs rules ! ^__^V

Melancholy blues 

Wufeï était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, seul, mélancolique. Ses amis étaient tous dans les bras les uns des autres. Duo avec Heero, et Quatre avec Trowa. Et lui ? Il était seul. Totalement seul. Isolé, traînant son blues de cachette en cachette, de mission en mission… Traînant sa vie derrière lui. 

Il soupira à la pluie qui battait son plein. Cela faisait trois ans que Meyran était morte. Trois ans qu'il avait refermé son cœur sur lui-même, ignorant les autres, ne voulant plus être touché par eux, ni affecté par eux… En trois ans, les g-boys étaient tout de même parvenu à devenir ses amis. Lorsque l'on est ensemble 24h sur 24, on ne peut pas ne pas créer de liens… Mais bizarrement, il avait toujours cet arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. 

Morne. Ma vie est morne, terne, sans aucune lueur. Je mange, je dors, je bois… Et je me bats. C'est tout ce que je fais. Rien d'autre. Toujours la même routine, toujours les même litanies. J'ai l'impression d'être lobotomisé… Je ne vis plus, en fait. Je suis comme mon gundam, une machine de guerre dont dépend le sort de millions de gens. C'est uniquement pour ça que je reste là : pour sauver des vies. Autrement, cela ferait longtemps que je serais parti… Une vie d'ermite, ça aurait pu être sympa…

Wufeï se releva du bord de la fenêtre. Il était déjà tard, il fallait qu'il dorme un peu, même si aucune mission ne les attendait demain. Cela le rongeait encore plus, rester là à ne rien faire. Ils étaient tout de même en planque, assez proches d'une petite ville, et ils avaient du temps libre… Beaucoup de temps libre… Suffisamment pour s'ennuyer, se lamenter sur son sort, faire des introspections dont il sortait en larmes, avoir envie de se suicider. Bien sûr, ses amis s'occupaient de lui un maximum, ils l'intégraient dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'était aucunement tenu à l'écart… Sauf lors de leurs moments d'intimités. Sauf la nuit quand, malgré leurs efforts pour être discrets, il pouvait entendre quelques soupires et râles à travers les minces cloisons de leur petite maison.

Il en eut soudain assez. Il se leva rapidement mais sans un bruit, remit son jeans et son t-shirt, attrapa son cuir et sortit aussi discrètement qu'un félin de la maison.

Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, la nuit, en ce début de printemps, mais la fraîcheur le revigora. Il se dirigea vers le petit hangar et prit sa moto. Il ne monta dessus que cinq cent mètres plus loin, afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Ce n'était pas une attitude très responsable qu'il avait là, les soldats d'Oz pouvaient être n'importe où, mais il voulait un verre. Il voulait oublier sa tristesse et son ennui dans un martini. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais des fois, lorsqu'il était vraiment à plat, cela l'aidait à passer le cap difficile de la nuit. 

Il arriva en ville un petit quart d'heure après être parti. Il avait repéré la veille une taverne qui ne fermait pas de la nuit. Il gara sa moto à côté de la ribambelle d'Harley qui traînaient là, ôta son casque et entra dans le bar. Le videur le regarda suspicieusement un moment, mais devant la mine plus qu'adulte de Wufeï, il lui laissa le champ libre.

***

Mais comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans ce patelin paumé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à Treize, de l'envoyer dans cet endroit misérable ? _Va en mission de surveillance, tu y trouvera peut-être ces satanés pilotes de gundam en planque. Si c'est le cas, tu pourras t'occuper d'eux à ta manière. Mais si jamais la situation t'échappe, je t'ordonne de m'avertir afin d'envoyer mes troupes et d'organiser une véritable partie de chasse_. Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit… Ridicule… 

Zechs ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il savait très bien pourquoi il avait été mis en quarantaine. Il ne supportait pas très bien de voir son ancien amant jouer avec des jeunes hommes physiquement parfait, mais si jeunes qu'ils avaient encore un cœur tendre… Cœur que Treize piétinait sans aucun remord, se contentant de les utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit las. Il savait ce que c'était, il en avait fait la douloureuse expérience. 

Il n'aimait plus Treize, cela, c'était clair. Mais le voir bousiller la vie sentimentale de ces jeunes le mettait dans une rage folle. Du coup, il était devenu agressif envers son premier amour. Il était en colère pour un rien, toujours à critiquer, à mordre, à persifler. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Il était vraiment devenu une personne facile à détester…

Il voulait quelqu'un. Le vide que Treize avait laissé dans son cœur était un gouffre sans fin. Il avait brièvement connu les joies du couple, du partage, de la vie à deux, et il voulait les retrouver. C'était cela, la vraie raison de sa terrible rancœur envers l'homme de sa première fois : ne lui avoir donné qu'un aperçu du paradis. Lui avoir fait croire, puis avoir tout repris en souriant cruellement. 

Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Cela le minait et le rendait incapable. Il voulait quelqu'un. 

C'est dans cette optique qu'il était allé en ville tard ce soir, afin de trouver un compagnon de chambre pour la nuit. Peut-être que s'il satisfaisait ses désirs physiques avec un autre, alors peut-être que la plaie béante de son cœur se refermerait un peu. Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir, il savait que sans amour, une nuit de sexe était une piètre compensation, mais…

La soirée était encore plus désastreuse que prévue. Les mecs qui venaient le voir à sa table étaient vraiment… Pas à son goût. Zechs se rendait malheureusement compte qu'il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il recherchait parmi les rustauds de ce bourg. Au lieu de lui remonter le moral, cette tentative de séduction se soldait par un échec cuisant qui le faisait se sentir encore plus misérable qu'avant. Il faillit partir d'un rire hystérique. Il était vraiment pathétique. A quoi bon forcer le destin ? S'il devait rencontrer l'amour un jour, alors tant mieux. Sinon… Hé bien… Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ? S'il n'avait pas droit à l'amour, alors peut-être aurait-il droit à la gloire ? A la puissance ? _Hé hé, il faut se redonner courage comme on peut, non ?_ pensa-t-il, déprimé. Il s'apprêtait à héler la serveuse pour avoir l'addition lorsqu'il le vit entrer.

Zechs sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur ses genoux et ses yeux se fixer comme de la glue sur l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans le bar. Il était d'une beauté indéniable avec ses traits fins d'asiatique, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux… Ses yeux… Il n'avait pas l'air bien âgé… Plus jeune que lui en tout cas mais… Il avait une telle aura… Et cette classe ! Même ses vêtements simples le mettait en valeur. Le jeune homme scruta la salle des yeux, puis se dirigea devant lui, vers une petite table au fond de la salle. Zechs le suivit des yeux, avide de détails lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher. L'inconnu se plaça à deux tables de lui et… Il s'assit de façon à lui faire face. A ce moment là, Zechs le reconnut.

_Mais… Que… Chang Wufeï !!!!… Alors les g-boys sont vraiment dans le coin ? Il faut que j'alerte le… Je n'aurai jamais cru que… Chang Wufeï..._

Zechs était ébloui, complètement ébloui. Il avait déjà vu les photos des cinq garçons, et il l'avait trouvé mignon déjà à l'époque, mais… Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait un tel charisme. Ce jeune homme semblait posséder une grâce infinie. Il avait des gestes retenus, à la manière des personnes bien élevés de la haute société. Tout son corps était finesse et sensualité. La vue de la naissance des clavicules donna une bouffée de chaleur à Zechs. Comment se faisait-il qu'il réagisse à ce point à…

Il venait de le voir. Chang Wufeï venait de lever les yeux vers lui. Zechs paniqua une micro-seconde, se demandant s'il allait le reconnaître, puis il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son casque, et qu'il portait une queue de cheval ce jour là, alors que ce soir il avait les cheveux détachés. 

La micro-seconde d'après, il se noyait sans complexe dans le noir des yeux de son principal ennemi. 

***

Wufeï s'assit à la table en soupirant. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir se saouler ce soir. Etait-ce vraiment utile ? Voulait-il vraiment tout oublié ?… Non. Non, ce qu'il voulait simplement c'était…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net. Il venait de lever les yeux et était tombé sur… un ange. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir l'homme à l'inaccessible beauté assis à deux tables de lui. Il était grand, mince, avec des cheveux d'une blondeur éclatante et des yeux bleus aussi intenses et purs qu'un ciel d'été. Et surtout… Il était véritablement magnifique. Wufeï ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé d'homme aussi beau que celui-ci de toute sa vie. Il sentit une bouffée de désir incontrôlable monter en lui. Cet homme était… l'attirait comme un aimant. S'il avait pu, il se serait lever, serait allé vers lui et l'aurai embrassé sur le champ ! Ce… Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, c'est ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Et il pensait bien voir dans les yeux de l'autre la même envie que la sienne. C'était irraisonné, complètement irrationnel, mais… Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, son cœur s'exprimait pour un individu. Le seul fait de réaliser qu'il pouvait trouver lui aussi quelqu'un qui lui plaise lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Alors comme cela son cœur n'était pas mort ? Il pouvait encore aim… désirer quelqu'un ? Il eut un petit sourire triste et gai à la fois, tout en ne détachant pas une seule seconde son regard de l'ange blond. Triste parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'oserait pas approcher cet homme, par respect pour lui, car il ne le connaissait pas et cela aurait pu être interprété comme une agression. Gai parce qu'il avait enfin retrouver ce désir de plaire à quelqu'un, de vouloir faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un, de pouvoir à nouveau… retrouver l'innocence et la joie des premiers pas dans le développement de la vie sentimentale de tout être humain. Il regardait cet homme, l'espoir naissant dans ses yeux. Serait-il son sauveur ? Lui accorderait-il la chance de repartir à zéro et de s'ouvrir à nouveau aux autres ?

C'est le cœur battant la chamade que Wufeï s'aperçut soudain que l'homme se levait. Il était encore plus spectaculaire debout qu'assit. Sa stature était celle d'un Dieu. _Il part ?_ se demanda Wufeï, le cœur se vidant d'un coup. _Cela n'aura été qu'une vision éphémère d'un amour impossible ?_  

Mais à son plus grand désarroi et incrédulité, il regarda son ange contourner sa table et venir droit à sa rencontre. Le cœur de Wufeï rata un battement. Il venait vers lui ? Il s'approchait de lui ? _Ce… Impossible ! Ce…_

L'homme à la chevelure d'or ne s'arrêta même pas devant sa table, il vint directement s'asseoir sur la banquette à côté de lui. Le jeune chinois sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche toute sèche. Etait-il en train de rêver ? L'homme merveilleux qui venait de l'aveugler par sa beauté et son charisme venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Mais pourquoi ? … Il n'osa espérer…

***

 Zechs n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Pas après ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard du jeune homme. Même si sa raison lui disait qu'il agissait comme le dernier des débiles mentaux, son cœur ne souffrait aucun commentaire, aucun refus. C'est dans cet état de confusion qu'il vint s'asseoir près de Chang Wufeï, son éternel ennemi, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir mourir, ô non ! Il avait chaud et il tremblait. Il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable et s'en mordait déjà les doigts, mais il ne pouvait pas résister. Cet appel était plus fort que lui. Et il le désirait si ardemment. Quitte à ne jamais le revoir, à se prendre une claque monumentale, à s'entendre traiter de tous les noms… Il voulait le faire. Il ne savait s'il aurait de nouveau cette chance un jour alors…

Avec courage, il se tourna enfin vers le jeune homme qui avait réussi à mettre son cœur en émoi. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui. Il était complètement crispé, et la rougeur sur ses joues trahissait son embarras. 

… Il est vraiment magnifique. Même si c'est déjà un homme, de part sa stature et son comportement… Il a l'air si fragile, pourtant. Il donne envie de le pouponner, de l'étreindre dans ses bras, de le soutenir… Je… Comment veut-il que je résiste ? Il est si charmant… Je… C'est drôle, mais j'ai déjà envie de penser que je suis amoureux. Stupide mais… Comment expliquer alors mon désir ? Je devrais le tuer… Je ne veux que le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui… Lui faire l'amour…

Le jeune chinois osa enfin tourner son regard vers lui. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Zechs put lire dans les pupilles noir ébène de la crainte, de la surprise, de l'incrédulité, de l'espoir… et un minuscule appel à l'aide. Ce jeune homme, cet enfant, avait besoin d'amour tout autant que lui. Cette certitude s'ancra en Zechs alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux les plus envoûtants qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie. _Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas attendre plus, je… Je veux tellement… Je… Aime…_

Zechs leva doucement sa main vers le visage à la peau satinée du jeune chinois. Après une furtive caresse, il se pencha en avant pour aller goûter le sucre des lèvres tendres et fines de cet être dont il avait follement envie.

Wufeï crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Déjà de loin il était sublime, mais de près… Il aurait voulu se jeter à son cou et… Et… Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi montait-il sa main vers sa joue ? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant de tendresse ? Non, il ne fallait pas. Il ne méritait pas autant de tendresse. _Je suis un tueur, un tueur ! Je ne mérite pas ta tendresse. Tu es trop…trop…_ Le contact des doigts sur sa joue le fit frissonner. Il crut qu'il allait pleurer tellement son cœur débordait de… joie ?… Il… Il était heureux ? … Wufeï ne savait plus comment réagir, il était complètement perdu. Il avait quasiment oublié toutes ces sensations, toutes ces émotions. Il… Il voulait aimer et être aimé, il le réalisa maintenant. Et si… S'il avait la chance… Avec cet ange… Ce… Lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher de lui, il crut qu'il allait exploser en larmes et rire de bonheur. Il ne le connaissait pas, ils étaient dans un lieu public, ils étaient l'indécence même, mais il s'en foutait. Il le voulait, s'était la seule chose qui comptait. Cet être, capable de lui prodiguer de telles sensations en à peine quelques minutes. Cet être, qui lui redonnait espoir, courage, et foi dans la vie sans même s'en rendre compte. Cet être, absolument parfait. Cet être…

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le cœur de Zechs battit follement pendant quelques instants. Des instants de grâce. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'embrasser un homme pourrait le rendre aussi heureux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait en lui. Il savait juste qu'il était au septième ciel, qu'il était heureux, qu'il voulait rester dans cet état pour le restant de ses jours.

Wufeï laissa échapper une larme lorsqu'il sentit la douceur des lèvres sucrés de son ange sur les siennes. Son cœur se souleva de joie et au loin, alors qu'il était à mille lieux du premier parc, il entendit un oiseau chanter. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands, incrédule devant le miracle qui venait de se passer. Il vit alors les yeux fermés de son ange à quelques centimètres de siens, qu'il referma lentement.

Ce n'était pas assez.

Dans un bel ensemble, Zechs et Wufeï ouvrirent leurs lèvres pour faire place à un véritable baiser. Zechs agrippa plus fermement Wufeï par le cou, l'amenant délicatement à lui. Il plaça son autre main sur la hanche du jeune homme. Ce dernier posa l'une de ses mains sur son coude, et l'autre sur son thorax, au niveau du cœur. Ils ne bougèrent pas de position avant quelques minutes, le temps que ce premier baiser échangé, torride et passionné au début, ne laisse place à un baiser plus doux, plus subtile et sensuel. 

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin leur échange, Wufeï put voir un éclatant sourire sur le visage de son ange. A ce moment là, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il désirait désormais chérir. Mais soudain, la gaieté fit place à de l'inquiétude puis à de la tristesse. Le jeune chinois regarda sans comprendre son partenaire, la crainte étreignant soudainement son cœur. Il l'interrogea du regard, n'osant poser à haute voix la question : pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

Zechs ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qui il était. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas… Mais… Il ne pouvait pas tricher avec lui. Il ne le devait pas. Il le respectait trop pour ça.

- « Wufeï… » commença-t-il.

_Que… Il connaît mon nom ?_ Wufeï resta interloqué quelques instants. Qui pouvait-il bien être pour connaître son… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas ça… Pas lui…

- « Je suis désolé… » continua son ange, incapable de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

_Ce… C'est une blague ?_ se demanda Wufeï, incapable de réagir.

- « Je… Je suis Zechs Merquise et… »

Wufeï perdit lentement son sourire. Alors, ce rêve, cet homme…

- « …et je… et je… je… je… »

Wufeï le regarda alors avec des yeux implorants. Etait-il dans le même cas que lui ? S'il l'avait reconnu, pourquoi était-il venu vers lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Ils étaient ennemis ! Alors pourquoi ? … Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui…

- « Mon cœur me fait mal… » reprit Zechs d'une petite voix. « Parce que… Il te veut, toi, et… »

Il savait. Il savait mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de venir à lui parce que… Parce que le cœur a ses raisons, et qu'il avait eu le courage de les écouter. En réalisant cela, Wufeï comprit qu'il se trouvait face à un homme plus courageux que quiconque, car il avait osé croire en ses sentiments, alors que tout le poussait à fuir ou à l'abattre lui, Wufeï. Il savait que leur amour était impossible, mais il n'avait pu y résister. 

- « Je sais que c'est impossible entre nous… » continua Zechs, comme pour confirmer les idées de Wufeï. « Mais… Je devais… Je voulais te toucher… Te… T'embrasser… Je… Tu peux me tuer si tu veux, moi, j'en serais incapable, alors… Si tu … »       

- « Assez. »

La réplique de Wufeï laissa Zechs sans voix. Alors tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Avait exactement l'effet auquel il s'attendait, celui qui lui faisait tant peur. Il le rejetait, sans merci, sans…

- « Assez. » répéta Wufeï en se penchant en avant. « Assez. » répéta-t-il avant de finalement frôler de nouveau les lèvres de Zechs.

Ce dernier ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, et ce, de sa propre initiative. Alors, cela voulait dire que… Ses sentiments étaient identiques aux siens… Il ne s'était pas trompé en laissant libre cours à son cœur ? Il… Il…

Wufeï se recula un peu, afin de regarder Zechs droit dans les yeux. Puis, après un échange muet d'une rare intensité, il fit un petit hochement de tête positif, accompagné d'un petit sourire. Zechs resta coi un instant, puis, enfin, son délicieux sourire revint éclairer son visage, à la plus grande joie de Wufeï. 

Maintenant ils se connaissaient tout les deux. Maintenant ils pouvaient agir en connaissance de cause. Et maintenant, ils venaient de décider que leur cœur était plus important que la guerre.

C'est dans un même geste qu'ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser à nouveau.

Gwenaelle D.

10 août 2003.    


End file.
